


A Date in the Park

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Soul Mates [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Anders and Carver talk some things out in a park near Anders' coffee shop.





	A Date in the Park

Carver stood from the bench he’d been sitting on in anticipation. This park wasn’t far from the coffee shop Anders worked at. It was a good distance away from the headquarters of the landscaping company he worked for but getting a ride wasn’t difficult. He knew Anders was on his way and couldn’t help feeling nervous.

Bethany giving him Anders’ number had been about the best thing that had happened since the graduation party. The texted conversation was cautious and their encounters still felt extremely awkward however. Now Anders wanted to talk to him in person and he had a feeling it was going to be about Laura. He’d taken his twin’s advice on that subject too and she had moved on already. Carver had told her from the beginning if he found his soul mate he would be going with whoever it was. That he already knew who his soul mate was he didn’t mention.

Technically he’d lied to Laura but he felt it had been necessary. He’d known for years who he’d be spending his life with but had never felt any sort of attraction to him. Carver had asked her out to find out if it was men he wasn’t attracted to and discovered that he wasn’t really attracted to Laura either. He knew that they were physically attractive but neither of them stirred anything inside him. No one did and he was extremely confused. The only time he had felt aroused by anyone was right after Anders had touched his soul mark.

This is what Bethany had wanted him to talk to Anders about but Carver hadn’t been able to bring it up. It was too embarrassing and he was positive there was something broken or missing inside his body. If Anders truly did want to discuss Laura then his odd problem would definitely come up. Carver didn’t want to talk about it but somehow knew his soul mate needed reassurance about something to do with his ex-girlfriend.

Carver stopped pacing in front of the bench and shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched Anders cross the street and forced himself to remain still. He wore black slacks and a green polo shirt, his uniform, and had a backpack slung over one shoulder. In one hand he held a large cup of coffee and from the other dangled a bottle of water. His hair was still tied back but Carver suspected that would change as soon as he had a free hand.

He walked unhurriedly down the sidewalk and stepped onto the grass through the sparse trees in the park. Anders stopped with half a dozen yards between them and like they’d been doing a lot since the day they bonded, they simply stared at one another. Also like he had on several of those occasions, Carver felt pulled to him, a need to just be near. He stayed in front of the bench however. With an expression that was on the irritated side of neutral Anders closed the distance.

“Here,” Anders said softly holding out the water.

“Thanks,” Carver mumbled.

Anders sat heavily on the bench, dropped his backpack on the ground at his feet and Carver sat next to him. He twisted the cap off the bottle and swallowed some of the water just to have something to do.

“Relax Carver,” said Anders touching his arm briefly. “We’re just two guys sitting on a bench.”

“If I cared about being seen I wouldn’t be here,” Carver said irritably. He winced and looked away from the scowl he saw.

Anders put his coffee on the bench between his legs and angrily yanked the band out of his hair. He ruffled the tail out with the other and rubbed the soul mark briefly before stuffing the band in his pocket. “If it wasn’t for these damn things I’d say this isn’t going to work and we could get on with our lives. I’m sorry I bonded us.”

“I’m not,” Carver said softly after a long pause.

“You’re miserable,” Anders said tightly. “Don’t bother denying it either. I know. I know something about this is bothering you but I have no idea what. All I can figure is because I have the wrong body parts.”

“That’s not it.” Carver leaned back and turned to see his soul mate looking away from him. “She never meant anything.”

“Then why was she a thing at all?”

“There was… something I had to know.”

Anders finally turned his head, one eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Carver took a deep breath and squeezed the water bottle as he turned to stare at the grass. “I’m not attracted to anyone.”

“Sexually?” Anders asked softly. Carver nodded and continued to look at the grass. Anders snorted and leaned back against the bench. “Who decides this shit? There’s some powerful being somewhere laughing at us, Carver.”

“What do you mean?” Carver asked cautiously.

“Let’s pick two people who will make the most awkward pair in existence,” Anders said half hysterically as he leaned forward. “Then we can sit up here and laugh while they suffer.”

He felt that strange pull again even though he was sitting next to Anders. Carver scooted slightly so that their thighs touched and cautiously put his arm around Anders’ shoulders. The pull he felt disappeared as soon as he touched his soul mate. For a while they sat quietly and Carver could see Anders calming.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Carver,” Anders said softly. “I think you’re just asexual, someone who has no desire for sex.”

“I didn’t know that was a thing.” Carver moved his arm as Anders sat up, still trying to process what he’d said.

“It is,” said Anders flatly. “I’m glad I know what’s been bothering you. Even though it doesn’t look that way.”

To Carver he sounded more miserable not relieved. Confused he unscrewed the cap from his water and raised it to his lips. Next to him Anders jerked and it spilled down his chin. Annoyed Carver wiped himself off with his forearm only to get bumped again when Anders shot to his feet.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Anders exclaimed.

Whatever had caused him to jump had also spilled coffee all over his crotch. Carver winced in sympathy as he screwed the cap back on the water. He brushed at the wet spots on his shirt and jeans while he watched Anders wave his hands in front of himself.

“Can’t you just… magic it dry?” he asked. “And what was that?”

“Drying my pants would require more heat and I’d rather not thanks. Besides I don’t like using fire magic. When I manifested I nearly burnt the house down. You didn’t… feel anything just now?”

“I felt you bump me,” Carver said frowning. “What else was there?”

Anders’ hands stopped moving and he stared down at him with an intensity that was a little frightening. Carver waited and hoped for one of those odd feelings he’d been having lately and squirmed a little when there was nothing. Before he could say anything Anders turned abruptly and picked up his empty and squashed cup from the ground.

“Let’s go find a waste basket,” Anders said as he shouldered his backpack.

Carver fell into step beside him and immediately grew nervous again. So far all they had accomplished was him revealing his secret and Anders drenching his crotch in hot coffee. Normally this was the stage Carver would find an excuse and leave the awkward situation, his Anders fix sated for a while. Right now that wasn’t possible.

“What did it feel like?” Anders asked. “When I touched your soul mark?”

“Warm,” Carver replied immediately. “Whole. Then… good.”

“Good? How?”

‘It’s hard to explain.” Carver shrugged and glanced at Anders but could read nothing from him. “Just… really good.”

“I felt that warmth, that feeling of being complete,” Anders said after a moment. “But then I opened my eyes and there you were. I was positive you… wanted sex. I…”

“Right then I did,” Carver interrupted. “If you hadn’t pushed me away I probably would have… done it.”

“If we’d been anywhere but the hallway I’d have let you.” Anders stopped and lightly grabbed his arm. “That’s not important right now. I remember thinking that it was incomplete… the soul bond. And I was right. Just not for the reason I thought. Do it again.”

“What?”

“Touch my mark.” Anders moved his hand to the back of Carver’s neck and he felt warmth spread like the first time he’d done it. “Complete the circle Carver.”

Since it wasn’t going to hurt to humor him, Carver held a hand to the mark on Anders’ neck. The feeling of being whole rushed through him and he couldn’t help a little sigh. Anders gasped and hunched over a little. His eyes were shut and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. Whatever he was experiencing ended and Anders slumped forward onto one shoulder, his hand gripping the other. Carver wrapped him in a hug to keep him upright and waited, still not entirely sure what was going on.

“You’re right,” Anders said weakly. “That’s indescribable.”

“Why did we do that again?” Carver asked.

“So I could… completely accept you.” Anders straightened and pushed away from him. “To complete the bond. And before you get angry and start blaming me for shit, you need to understand I come from a broken family. Besides that I… couldn’t do anything for three years.”

Carver turned and took a few steps away. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Neither of them knew what they were doing or what was supposed to happen. It seemed that they had each hindered whatever was supposed to happen in their own way. Carver didn’t feel any different now but he hadn’t before either.

“So what happens now?” Carver asked as he turned back around.

“We work on this relationship,” Anders said taking a step closer. “Hopefully without the misery I caused both of us. Just because we’re soul mates doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy.”

“What about…”

Anders smiled and held out his hand. “It’s not important. I’ve gotten by for three years without sex. I’ve been waiting on you to grow up and I’d rather you felt safe and comfortable with me. I really want this to work.”

It felt as if a weight dropped off his shoulders. Carver knew somehow that Anders meant what he’d said and he wouldn’t pressure Carver for it. He stepped forward and took Anders’ hand. Their fingers curled around the other’s hand and it felt right. Anders’ smile widened a bit and he started walking. 

“So this… makes us official now?” Carver asked.

“Yes,” Anders said. His smile turned to a smirk and he continued. “Now you get to come home with me to tell Garrett. If you’re there he might not murder me.”

Carver snorted and shook his head. He thought his brother wouldn’t be very upset and Anders was making a big deal out of nothing. It felt good being with him right now however so Carver quietly walked along beside him.


End file.
